A Dream's Day
by Suki Miko
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday, and the day seems to curse him. He falls on his face. He spills is ramen on Gama-chan. And even worse, his own friends forget that its his birthday. Dejected, Naruto takes a nap, hoping to sleep the day away. Once, he closes his eyes, he s met with the sight of his long dead parents. What s going on! Happy Birthday Naruto! One-shot!


The day was calm and clear. The sky was without a cloud in the sky. The atmosphere was tranquil and quiet.

The village was experiencing one of those rare, peaceful days. If you can call a day peaceful nowadays.

Kids were running around, taking in the fresh air. Adults were chatting good naturedly. Everything seemed happy. Even the shinobi of this hectic village were at peace.

Konoha's very own Rookie 9, along with Team Guy. Well, almost all of them.

Nowadays, they are known as Konoha's 11.

Most of these exuberant nin were just enjoying the day, relaxing and not having to worry about the next mission. The next kill.

Almost everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone. This group's outing was missing one " knuckleheaded" ninja.

Sporting exuberant, yellow hair. Deep, meaningful blue eyes, and a boyish smile. You could almost say that he is the sun in a way.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The son of the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and The Red-Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki.

You wonder what's so important about this blond ninja.

He's the son of two legendary ninjas.

He's the third Jinjuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

He's the village hero.

He has an aura that just makes anyone smile.

He's the village's resident prankster.

Oh.

And its his birthday today.

Yup. You heard right.

And where may this prankster be on such an important day?

Well, he's at home, enjoying a cup of ramen, or trying to at least.

He woke up with a bad feeling. He knew he should have gone back to bed, but he didn't. Instead, he slipped on his dirty laundry, landing face first on the cold floor. Then, he finds out he forgot to buy his favorite flavor of ramen. Then, he spills said ramen, while its still hot, on his Gama-chan. Then, he finds out he only has one cup of ramen left.

Just great. Could the day get any worse?

He waits in his apartment, waiting for the friends he thinks remembers his birthday.

He waits for few hours, then gets bored.

Just great.

_Back with the Konoha 11 minus Naruto_

"Hey guys, are you ready for Naruto's surprise party at Ichiraku's tonight?" asked a familiar bubble gum pink haired teen.

"Y...yes." answered a shy lilac eyed teen.

"Yup." responded a tanned boy with two red triangles on his face, as well as a portly, brown haired teen.

A few others grunted their response, while the rest of the females cheerfully chirped out a yes.

"Yes, I'm ready for Dickless' party." said a pale, black hair boy, with a straight face.

" SAI!" Screamed most of the group. Others just shook their head at the emotionless boy.

"What did I do?" asked a clueless nin, now known as Sai. He was slowly being cornered by a pair of angry kunoichi.

"SHARANO!"

"TAKE THIS!"

And with that, a very clueless artist, was now an unconscious, clueless artist.

_Back with Naruto..._

A desolate sigh. This is going to be a long day, the boy thought. He mulled over what to do. He finally decided on going back to sleep. What was the harm in taking a nap.

With that, he walked back to his room, to take a nap, unaware of a few shadows near his window.

He got under the covers and closed his eyes, waiting for the day to be over.

Finally, darkness overtook his mind.

The ball of sunshine was have a dream. Not a scary dream. Not a pleasant dream. Just a dream. He didn't know what to make of it. He was about to yell something out loud, when all of a sudden, his world started shaking. He yelped. Soon, he being pulled back to land of the waking.

"Naru-chan. Naru-chan... NARU-CHAN!" With the last utterance of his name, he jolted awake. His took in the sight of a figure. This figure was somewhat tall, had gray-blue eyes and a wide smile. Her most notable feature was her hair. It was a red as roses. As beautiful as the early sunrise. Only one person had the features he was looking at currently.

"Kaa-san?" uttered a confused blond.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Um... Could you leave real quick, so I, uh, can get changed. Please?" he nervously asked, all the while, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, but it's nothing I haven't seen. After all, I did change your diapers." She said, with mischievous smile in place.

" Kaa-san!" Spluttered a red-faced boy.

Kushina just laughed good naturedly, and left the boy to get dressed.

Right as she was about to leave, she remembered her reason for coming up his to room.

"Oh, and Naruto, Happy Birthday." She said, with a tender smile. She walked towards the kitchen, calling back to the shocked blond, that breakfast was ready and that his father was waiting for him.

The teen just sat there, stunned. It was his birthday, and his parents we alive.

He quickly formed a tiger seal and whispered a quiet 'kai.' Nothing happened. He tried multiple times. Nothing. He then pinched himself repeatedly. Nothing still.

This has to be some type of trick. It has to be. These were the thoughts a frazzled teen.

His mulling was interrupted by a loud yell, coming from the kitchen

"NARUTO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Yelled a pissed off mother.

Naruto yelped in fear, quickly pulled on some clean clothes and ran for the kitchen, thoughts forgotten.

He made it just as his mom was about to let out another yell.

"NARU- Oh, Naruto, there you are. Breakfast is ready. Come on and sit down."

"Nice to finally see you awake, sleepy head." Said an older blond, with an uncanny appearance that resembles our favorite orange ninja.

"T...Tou-san." Stuttered an even more bewildered blond. And with that, he quickly left the land of the conscious once again.

_One hour later..._

He woke up to the feeling of a soft blanket over him. He was dazed, thinking that the events that just happened were nothing but a dream. His eyes landed on an orange ceiling.

'Ah, orange... Wait, orange ceiling?!' he thought. He was sitting up, when a pair of gentle hands pushed him down on the bed once again.

"Naruto, lie down. We don't know why you passed out, so for now, just stay put. K?" Said a concerned blond. 'Dad?'

"Are you feeling ok? Do you need a doctor?" Asked a concerned redhead.

"No, K...Kaa-san, T...Tou-san, I'm fine. Honest. I was just, uh, hungry thats all." He blurted out.

Minato and Kushina just stared at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth. Naruto hoped they believed him. With a final glance, the two let it go.

"Well then, if you were just hungry, why didn't you say so. Come on, I made your favorite. Miso ramen!" she said with a smile. This smile was soon joined by a two more smiles.

Naruto just grinned and jumped out of bed, running towards the kitchen, while yelling, "Ramen! Dattebayo!"

This just brought a smile to the two parents, as they followed after him. Soon, they were all seated, with a bowl of ramen in front of them. Naruto was happily eating away at him ramen, when it dawned on him, that he was eating ramen with his parents, and on his birthday no less. He instantly stopped eating and stared down at his half empty bowl.

His parents looked on in concern. Was he alright?

" Kaa-san, Tou-san."

This instantly brought their attention back to Naruto.

"Thank you." He said, with a tender smile gracing his face. "Thank you."

"For what?" they asked in unison.

"Just thank you." he responded back, and with that, he was back to eating ramen, without a care in the world. Minato and Kushina just looked on, then decided to resume eating. The morning went by fairly fast.

After breakfast, the three headed out to take a nice walk around the village. He donned a fake smile. Naruto expected to be ignored to some extent, but no. Instead, he was met with cheerful hellos and happy birthdays. Soon enough, his fake smile became a genuine smile. He was happy.

Soon, they head to one of the more secluded training fields. They engaged in friendly spars that soon left the ground riddled with craters. He didn't know his mom could be that scary!

After a period of training, they head back to the house, to wash up, and get ready for the big surprise.

After they were all cleaned up, Kushina snuck away, to put the last few finishing touches on the cake.

Soon, Minato had led a confused fox towards the kitchen. The lights were turned off. Naruto started to panic, when all of a sudden a loud pop noise permeated the silence.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Screamed the overjoyed parents.

"Wha." Was all Naruto could say.

The couple just laughed at his response.

"Well, are just going to stand there, or are you going to blow out the candles?"

Before him, stood a beautiful cake. The cake was a one tier cake, that was iced with light orange frosting, and had blue piping on the edge. In the center, it read," Happy Birthday, Naruto!" There were also a few candles, signifying his seventeen years of age.

It was simple, but he loved it all the same.

With a deep breath, he blew out all of the candles, wishing for this to never end.

Soon enough, he was enjoying the cake with his parents, all the while, chatting away, without a care in the world.

Then, his parents pulled out boxes. Naruto was over joyed!

One, by one, the boxes were opened and the gifts accounted for. He received a new set of shurikin, kunai, ninja wire and more. Other boxes contained clothes. A few particular boxes carried seals and a necklace. The final box was the one that took his breath away. In it, was a replica of Minato's Hokage cloak, only with the kanji, "Orange Hokage."

Our orange ninja was shocked beyond belief. He quickly tackle hugged his parents into the couch, repeating, over and over again, " I love you."

They were confused at first, but soon, Minato and Kushina returned Naruto's proclamations with their own words of love.

Too soon, this moment was over. It was time for bed.

The trio walked upstairs to tuck their only child in.

Naruto quickly got changed and got into bed. His parents soon sat besides him.

" How was your day, Naruto?" Asked Kushina.

" It was great, dattebayo! Thanks so much, Mom, Dad!"

This brought a smile to the two adults faces.

" We're glad that you liked it. Now go to bed, It getting late." And with that they tucked Naruto in, kissed him on the forehead, and headed for the door.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san. Thank you for everything, and I love you." Naruto called out. The two paused and looked back at their only child.

" We love you too. Don't ever forget it. Good night." And with that, they left the room, leaving a dozing Naruto, with a content smile in his face.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The loud noises were waking a slumbering jinjuriki. He tried to ignore it, but it grew louder. Soon, his eyelids pealed back to show a beige ceiling.

'So it was a dream, huh,' He thought.'but it was one of the best dreams I have ever had.'

The knocking grew louder still.

" Naruto!"

He got up, grumbling about how he couldn't get a decent nap. As he got up, he noticed a white cloth was draped over his bed. He inspected it, and soon gasped in surprise. It was the cloak his dad in his dream gave him! He didn't have any more time to inspect it, since the knocking was getting louder.

" Naruto, its about time." Said Sakura.

" Sorry Sakura-chan. I was sleeping."

" Nevermind. Anyways, hurry up and get dressed. We're going to Ichiraku's."

" Um, sure. One sec."

Soon the two were on their way, leaving behind a letter, saying only a few words.

"We love you. Don't you ever forget it. Love, Mom and Dad."

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. This is just a one-shot.I will be geting back to my other stories soon. Anways, enjoy. And, Happy Birthday Naru-Chan!**

**Suki Miko**


End file.
